Laser beam detection is often provided by evidence of destruction of surfaces surrounding the particular laser apparatus, and furthermore, the measurements (e.g. location, burn size, etc are manually taken. Moreover such surface markings are typically permanent and cumulatively act to diminish the purpose of the surface whatever that may be, e.g. barriers, process components, curtains, etc. Additionally, such manual responses may be inaccurate, unrepeatable and sufficiently slow to minimize any value in certain applications, e.g. safety.